


Akin to Admiration or, Hakkai is a Jealous Bastard

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Possessive Sex, Youkai Hakkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shān had never been turned down by a man before. Ever. She wasn’t about to let this one get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akin to Admiration or, Hakkai is a Jealous Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I was daydreaming about what I would draw if I had any skill at drawing, and I thought to myself, “Hot dayum, I’d draw me some possessive!youkai!Hakkai topping the fuck out of Gojyo.” But since I can’t draw, I’ll settle for writing. I think something like this has been written before, but I’m not sure. I also seem to have a thing for youkai!Hakkai’s fingers in Gojyo’s mouth, hm.
> 
> I Googled Chinese girl names, and picked Shān. [This website](http://www.great-chinese-names.com/girls-chinese-name.html) says it means ‘deprecate’ or ‘lithe’ (referring to how a woman walks). No idea if it’s true. The title is from a quote in Henry George’s _Social Problems_ ; “Envy is akin to admiration, and it is the admiration that the rich and powerful excite which secures the perpetuation of aristocracies.”

There was a new guy at the bar. Shān tilted her head to one side as looked appreciatively at the ass accentuated by tight leather pants. Long, long legs and long red hair, broad shoulders and from what she could hear, a sexy voice. Shān stood up from where she was perched at the far end of the bar’s counter and walked towards the stranger.  
  
“Hey, handsome. I’ll let you buy me a drink,” she said, once she was close enough to press her chest against his arm, making sure her voice was low and sultry and full of promise.  
  
The redhead looked at her, eyebrow slightly raised. There was an almost awkward pause where Shān pulled back a bit, cursing to herself—she’d started out too forward. Then, the man grinned and asked, “What’ll you have, doll?”  
  
The conversation went smoothly after that and Shān flirted outrageously with him. He’d introduced himself as Gojyo and had offered to buy her a second drink once she’d finished her first. Shān was pretty sure that she and Gojyo would be doing the horizontal tango back at her place some time soon, and she smiled her best sex kitten smile at Gojyo. It’d been a long time since she’d gotten with a good-looking guy, and this one was definitely a twenty on a scale of one to ten.  
  
“Why don’t we take this somewhere more private?” Shān asked, leaning towards Gojyo. She made sure her cleavage was on display and let her eyes go half-lidded. “My place isn’t that far from here.”  
  
At this point, men either jumped up eagerly or attempted to stay cool and collected. But they always went willingly, and Shān didn’t see why this time would be any different.  
  
Gojyo frowned. “Sorry, babe. I’m gonna have to pass on that invite.” He shot a glance towards the wall clock behind the bar and muttered a curse. “And I really need to get going. Thanks for the chat.”  
  
Shān sat still for a few moments, unable to accept that she’d been turned down. She’d  _never_  had a guy turn her down, not if she wanted him. She snapped out of her daze when she heard the bartender snickering beside her. She glared at him and stood up, marching towards the exit. Maybe if she walked fast enough, she’d catch up with Gojyo. She didn’t have any plans of forcing him to go with her, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try to find out why he left her hanging.  
  
It wasn’t long before she’d caught up with Gojyo. He was standing outside the town inn, hands in his pockets and looking sheepish as he talked to some other guy. Shān hid in the shadows of a nearby building as she listened in on their conversation.  
  
“Sorry ‘bout that, man. I kind of lost track of the time.”  
  
The other guy sighed. “You know Sanzo wants an early start tomorrow. It’s a good thing you didn’t come back drunk.”  
  
Gojyo said something Shān didn’t quite catch and the other guy leaned closer to say something in response. He gave Gojyo’s arm a squeeze and they went into the inn. Shān waited a few seconds before following.  
  
It didn’t take much to convince the woman at the front desk to tell her what room Gojyo was in. Shān paused outside the door to Gojyo’s room and pressed her ear against it, trying to hear if anyone was inside. There was an odd, muffled sound and a low voice speaking too softly for her to make out any specific words. And what sounded like people having sex.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her, and she carefully twisted the doorknob and inched the door open until she could peek into the room. The first thing she saw was the window in the opposite wall, moonlight spilling through the half-open curtains and illuminating the room. The next thing she saw made her jaw drop open.  
  
A youkai, his pants pulled down over his hips, had a naked Gojyo pinned face-down on the bed. What was left of Gojyo’s clothes were ripped and scattered on the floor. The youkai was fucking Gojyo into the mattress, his hips slamming against Gojyo’s ass, the fingers of one hand in Gojyo’s mouth and the other gripping a hip. The youkai’s markings looked like vines, covering what Shān could see of his hands. She barely suppressed a gasp when they started moving, moving from the youkai’s hand to curl around Gojyo’s thigh.  
  
Sweat glistened on Gojyo’s tanned skin, plastering his hair against his cheeks and neck. He raised his hips higher, reaching back with one hand to grip the youkai’s wrist and jacking himself off with his other hand.  
  
The youkai bent down, pressing his chest against Gojyo’s back and growling. “I can still smell her on you,” he snarled, hips jerking in time with his words. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” It took Shān a few seconds to recognize the voice—it was the other guy Gojyo’d been talking to earlier. Except now his voice was darker and deeper, and it sent shivers down Shān’s spine.  
  
Gojyo tried to say something, his words garbled around the fingers in his mouth. Saliva ran down his chin as the youkai rubbed his fingers against the flat of his tongue. “Or maybe you did it on purpose,” he said, voice going silky and dangerous. The youkai brushed the tip of his nose along Gojyo’s shoulder. “I can tell you didn’t do anything, but you still reek of her want.”  
  
A particularly hard thrust caused Gojyo to bite down on the fingers in his mouth. Shān thought she could see blood, but she wasn’t sure. The youkai hissed and shifted his hold on Gojyo’s hip. This time, Shān was sure that there was bleeding—dark trails slowly moving down Gojyo’s leg from where the youkai’s claws broke skin. The entire length of Gojyo’s leg was covered in the strange vine markings by now.  
  
The youkai bent down and whispered into Gojyo’s ear. Shān couldn’t hear what he was saying, but Gojyo whimpered and opened his eyes slightly. The youkai removed his fingers from Gojyo’s mouth, trailing them down his neck, tracing Gojyo’s Adam’s apple to finally rest on his chest. He smiled, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.  
  
Shān’s heart almost stopped when the youkai pressed his cheek against Gojyo’s back and turned to look directly at her. The smile on his face curved into a smug smirk and he licked his lips. He removed his hand from Gojyo’s chest and reached down, palming Gojyo’s balls before gripping them hard enough to make Gojyo whimper again. “Come for me,” the youkai said, barely loud enough for Shān to hear him.  
  
Gojyo let out a broken sob as he came, his body going taut. The youkai growled, pushing a couple more times into Gojyo before he tensed up as well, eyes still locked with Shān’s.  
  
Well. It was obvious that Gojyo’s lover had no intention of sharing Gojyo, and she decided that it was time to leave before the youkai decided that he needed to stake his claim in a way that involved her guts spilled all over the floor.  
  
She quickly but quietly closed the door and made her back downstairs. The woman at the front desk looked up from her ledger to grin at Shān when she re-entered the inn’s small lobby. “Did you enjoy the show?” she asked.  
  
When Shān just stared at her, she shrugged. “I thought the redhead was kind of cute, too. Imagine my surprise when I saw what was going on in their bedroom.” The desk clerk sighed. “Too bad they’re leaving tomorrow.”  
  
Shān wasn’t sure how to respond, so she simply left. It wasn’t that late—maybe there were still some guys that fit her standards at the bar. She quickly made her way back and grabbed a seat at an empty table. In the middle of contemplating her bad luck and halfway through a glass of beer, the door opened and someone walked in. It was another new guy—he looked younger than Gojyo and was much shorter. Shān saw some sort of gold diadem in the mess of his brown hair.  
  
He looked a bit younger than what she usually went for, but if he was in a bar at this time of the night, he was probably old enough. And he looked like he had a great body under those clothes. She downed the rest of her beer in a gulp and stood up. She couldn’t possibly hit and miss a second time that night, after all.


End file.
